A microstrip antenna is used as an antenna for a mobile station such as an automobile, or an antenna for a cellular phone and an antenna for satellite communication.
A dielectric substrate or a feeding circuit substrate of a conventional microstrip antenna was hard and heavy one. In addition, a radiating conductor or a ground conductor was also stiff, and the whole assembly was a hard and heavy one.
On the contrary, the present applicants have disclosed, in Japanese application No. 2002-60010, a technology for attaching a microstrip antenna to clothes or a hat and the like, by composing a dielectric substrate, a radiating conductor or a ground conductor by flexible material.
When a conventional microstrip antenna was fed by a pin using a coaxial connector, an inner conductor of the coaxial connector was enough to be directly soldered to a radiating conductor of the microstrip antenna formed with metal foil such as copper foil, while not to contact with a ground conductor of the microstrip antenna formed with metal foil such as copper foil, and also an outer conductor of the coaxial connector to be directly soldered to the ground conductor.
However, to furnish flexibility to a microstrip antenna, conductive cloth is used as a radiating conductor and a ground conductor. In the case when a cloth woven by a polyester fiber which coated with copper and covered with a surface nickel layer on the copper coating and the like are used as a conductive cloth, there was a problem such as insufficient soldering on to the surface nickel layer, or being not suitable to soldering because heat resistant temperature of polyester is 120° C.
Under these circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a microstrip antenna which can be used onto cloth, due to being light weight, flexible and without generating wrinkles, and be produced by soldering handily during the production process, and clothes attached with the same.